If you can't beat 'em Join 'em
by B-chan and Evee
Summary: What if Queen Serenity lied and Darien and Serena were never in love? What if Sernea found out and what would she do?
1. A Change In PLans

Title: **If you can't beat 'em join 'em**

Author: **Bchan and Evee**

Rated: **PG13**

**Disclaimer:** Okay... BChan and I wrote this fic three years ago... so I finally came back to it. We kind of split off (I write under Duo'sBabe). But never fear I have returned... NOW my spelling is just a little bit better! Anyway I don't own sailor moon but I would love to if the author is selling it...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wassup eveybody? I hope you like this story better than my other one. Oh,

and I hope you know that I changed saliormoon a little.

Bchan: a LITTLE, you little bh you changed saliormoon alot and

somehow that's not a good thing.

Evee: Bchan, get the fk outta my face. I know there are better authors

than me out there so what you get, you deal okay?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 1: **A change in plans**

A dark green haired woman awoke with a start. She immediately jumped up from her bed and walked over to her balcony. She slid open the door and padded to the edge staring up at the stars.

'It can't be', she thought to herself. 'This means that everything we thought was a lie' she wondered if it really was a mistake. 'But this means know one knows who will be

King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo'.

"Serena",Trista called, her dark green hair flying behind her as she ran. Serena turned to face the shorts and T-shirt clad woman. "Hi, Trista", Serena said a bright smile on her face.

"Serena, can I talk to you?", Trista asked her. "Sure", Serena said, letting Trista drag her to a far corner of the park. "Serena", Trista said softly," I don't know if you will be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo".

"What", screamed Serena, "What the fuck is wrong with you! Of course I am". "Shut the hell up", Trista hissed clamping her hand over Serena's mouth. "Listen to me you you weren't meant to marry Darien", Trista said seriously.

"you were supposed to marry Yaten". "What the fuck you ugly ass bitch

I know your a slut but you don't have to put me in the whore house with you", Serena shouted her blue eyes wild and her pretty face flushed with anger.

"Serena stop being a bitch and listen to me", Trista said angerly. "Queen Serenity lied to us. She wanted you and Darien to get married. You were best friends but not lovers".

Serena's lower lip began to tremble as she realized Trista wasn't joking. "One day the Salior starlights and princess Kakyu came to the moon kingdom. You fell in love with Yaten (Salior Starhealer).

Darien of course knew about this but didn't interfere as he tried to win the heart of Luna, your advisor". "D-darien", Serena stuttered,"and L-luna".

"Yes", Trista nodded. "So is it just us that were lied to, or was it everyone else, too?", Serena raised shocked sapphire eyes to stare into Trista's sad garnet ones.

"There were others", Trista informed her with a sigh, "Mina and Artemis were in love, Lita and Seiya, Ami and Taiki."

"So when are you going to tell everyone", Serena asked. She asks too many questions huh?

"Not now", Trista said," I have to go 'cause I have babysitting to do... Today's my day to take care of Rini".

Trista walked off and left a confused and angry Serena behind to sort out what she was going to do with the rest of her life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So you know the drill, reviews ONLY from nice people!

Bchan: Hey can I get some credit in the house!

Me: I don't know, if you shut your mouth for one Fn' second maybe you

can.

Me: The couples were Bchan's ideas so if you like 'em or hate 'em you

know what to do . Oh and I need ideas if you have any. So review and help

me out okay.

I updated a little so maybe now you can REVIEW!

I really don't know how else to say this

but... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Faints from lack of oxygen and spirit hovers over body saying REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEWREVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !

_Can It be any plainer? Maybe not for the all of the_

_crazy people out there so I'll make it plainer REVIEW OR DIE !_


	2. Under The Cherry Blossoms

Title: **If you can't beat 'em join 'em**

Author: **Bchan and Evee**

Rated: **PG13**

Chapter : 2 **Under the Cherry Blossoms**

**Disclaimer:** Okay... B-Chan and I (Evee) wrote this fic three years ago... so I finally came back to it. We kind of split off (I write under Duo'sBabe). But never fear I have returned... NOW my spelling is just a little bit better! Anyway I don't own sailor moon but I would love to if the author is selling it...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So hey everyone! I have updated as promised. The last chapter was a bit flakey because I wrote it when I was in the seventh grade... and now I'm in the 11th sooo... hopefully you like this chapter better than you liked the last one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 2: **Under the Cherry Blossoms**

Serena Tsukiko sighed as she leaned against the Sakura tree at the center of the Park. She had been coming here a lot lately. Ever since she found out that what she thought was going to happen in the future wasn't.

Sakura petals fell and danced in the breeze. Spring was finally here and Serena was feeling strangely down and miserable.

All of the Sailor Scouts had noticed it. Raye had put it down to Serena finally growing up but Trista would smile at Serena sadly if anyone asked her if she was okay.

Serena had thought about what Queen Serenity had done. She had begun to have dreams about her true past on the moon kingdom. Trista was right.

She had loved Yaten and not Darien. Darien was her best friend. Thinking back, how could she have kissed her best friend? Can anyone say yuck?

Now it became hard not to blush when Yaten came near and she dreamed every night of a time when he loved her. He treated her like the Princess she was. He never spoke ill of her and always treated her with respect and compassion.

The dreams made Serena long for Yaten to love her like he once did. Her heart would pound when he spoke to her. It always had but she had pretended not to notice. She was supposed to marry Darien after all.

It just wouldn't do for her to have feelings for anyone else. Serena sighed and brushed a strand of her golden hair out of her eyes. She just didn't know what to do.

"Princess", A voice called to Serena from across the park. She looked up and let out an audible gasp. _'Oh no it's Yaten!',_ Serena blushed and looked down as he stopped in front of her.

"Hello Princess... What are you doing here?", Yaten smiled down at the blushing blonde."Nothing... just...thinking", Serena looked up at Yaten from underneath her lashes.

"Thinking?... about what?", Yaten asked as he took his place next to her. "The way things have turned out and what could have happened if they hadn't been the way they are", Serena looked out onto the lake in the distance.

"Well Princess, life gives us strange things to work with... we have to use lemons to make lemonade... but without the sugar... or you can call it happy times... it would only be lemon juice... or things you wish you had done differently", Yaten advised the moon princess.

"So, I should just live my life and never regret the things I could have done better?", Serena looked up into Yaten's softly gleaming golden eyes.

"No! Never that!... You should look ahead and smile... live your life boldly and maybe if your lucky someday someone will look up to you and wish they could do what you have done", Yaten admonished her gently.

Serena smiled warmly up at him. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. She lead him to a bench in the park near the sakura tree.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about little things and life in gerenal. But as Serena walked home beside Yaten...(he had wanted to take her home)... she knew that she would soon have to tell the rest of the scouts about her dreams and Yaten that he was her love.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sooo... what do we think? Do we like it? Tell me about it! Review please!


End file.
